The RNW Tulpabot Vore Adventure
Buckle up, kids. This is going to be a trip. ---- It all starts when Max says he's gonna eat his own ass if nobody else will. Trust me, this is only the START of this shitshow. Monokuma tells him to eat his own ass, but Max is distracted by his lack of a neck. Dave enters the scene, and Monokuma, Max and Shawn all accuse him of eating Max's neck. Dave denies it at first, but then admits to eating his neck. Monokuma then makes him die of dog urine YES SERIOUSLY. Amy, Samey and Moon Snail enter the trainwreck, and are obviously confused. Max gets angry at Shawn for eating his good haircut, but Shawn tells him to wait for his hair to grow back. While they argue, Monokuma catches Uwu disease and is only able to talk in UwU speak, and freaks the fuck out. Dave revives himself from dying of dog urine. After Chris has an existential crisis, Moon Snail and Shawn also catch Uwu disease, causing them to panic about it being contagious. In the middle of everyone losing their shit, Max steals Shawn's beanie and vores it. As Moon Snail demands a doctor, Starscream enters and seemingly cures it (I think? He enters and everyone stops talking in UwU speak.). Shawn gets mad at Max, who threatens to vore his ass. And guess what? He does. After Samey outs him as a vorareaphile, Monokuma then calls her out and says that vore is good. Moon Snail then tries to start a vore club with them. Dave comes out as an incel, and Lemres enters to question MS on his vore club idea. To make sure Dave stays an incel, Max vores his hair to remove his only feature. Everyone makes fun of him by saying "Wig". Max wants to vore someone, so Dave tells him to vore Sky. Max then gets down on all fours, crawls at Sky like a spider, and vores that rejective bitch. Then Sugar enters and calls Shawn a twat looking motherfucker. Shawn is so offended by this statement that he bans her from his Minecraft server while Dave dies of dog urine again. THEN SUGAR TAKES AN INFINITY GAUNTLET OUT OF HER ASS and snaps Max out of existence. She also snaps Dave away, but this causes Max to crawl back into existence just to vore Dave's dust. Shawn wants to die after everything he witnessed, but Max sucks on his beanie. Sugar mentions that Max is technically a zombie, and Shawn freaks out. Yosh (Not the same as Yoshi) appears and calls out everyone for driving him to self-harm. Max, of course, vores him. Kokoro hears about the massive amounts of vore going on, and enters the scene. Misaki is disturbed by her excitement for the vore, which is made worse by Hagumi entering the scene. With a new vore lover on the scene, Moon Snail invites Kokoro to his vore club, and Max vores her toes in alphabetical order (Don't ask). Kanon and Kaoru enter the scene, and the latter is also interested in the vore events, annoying Misaki even more. Protoboy enters, asks what vore is, and is disturbed by the answer given to him. Max has had enough of voring everyone and wants someone to vore his toes this time, in which Kokoro fulfills the request. Max then starts making hentai noises, and Misaki leaves after being incapable of handling everyone's shit. Kanon asks Max to stop making hentai noises, but he continues, which somehow revives Shawn. Shawn gets angry at him, since he wanted to stay dead, and also shits the bed over the amount of anime girls in the presence. Moon Snail calls him out for being animephobic, and Hagumi vores Shawn as Jevil makes a poem about anime E girls. Max then vores Monokuma, then releases Shawn from Hagumi's stomach with more hentai noises. Shawn gets mad at Max again, and vores him at his request. Kokoro accuses Shawn of being into vore, which he denies. Shawn says the word "Meaty", prompting Moon Snail and Kokoro to sing the Mr. Meaty theme song. Kokoro continues to cal Shawn a vorareaphile, and he eventually just accepts that he's into vore. Lemres arrives again, and Moon Snail asks him to vore him. Lemres agrees, and vores MS, who is very excited about it. Max starts to shout about toes again and the story ends there. You're welcome. Category:Stories Category:Shitposting Category:Discord Category:Random Works! Category:Vore Category:Total Drama Category:Some other 7th thing. Category:Bandori